PMU Playerbase
The Pokemon Mystery Universe Playerbase is a community page that anyone can edit! The main goal for this page is to allow everyone to get to know each other better. This page is for writing information about yourself or other people under their username. If they aren't listed here, add them! However, all information must not be bad, lies, or slander. If such information is written it will be deleted and this page will be locked and/or deleted! This includes but is not limited to: rumors, inaccurate information, hurtful things, cyberbullying, and condescending and/or sarcastic remarks. These are not tolerated here and will result in bans. PM or talk to Alex_Dono in-game if you want this locked or removed (you must supply a valid reason). Remember, this is meant to allow players to get to know each other, so let's keep it that way! If you are looking for past members, look in the Old PMU 6 Players or the Old PMU 5 Players page! A Agunimon: '''Also known as PTD (PhantomThiefDark), Ren, and a whole host of other nicknames. Agunimon has sticking around the PMU community since '''Sun Jul 18, 2010 7:09 pm. '''She's "rather well know by PMU6 and early PMU7 players" (-Lman). Although Agunimon doesn't play PMU itself often, she does spend most of her time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU Forums. Her "Pokesona" is a Luxray named Ren. Ren is a happy go lucky character who could care less about other's opinions about her. She was previously the guild leader of '''Team Storm Squad before the guilds were wiped in preparation for the new Guild System in PMU 7. For now, she is Acting Chief Officer of Team Rocket, carrying out cheesy plans of world dominat- she means, world aid. Alex_Dono: Has been a player on pmu for a long time, usually a lazy guy, he dresses up to fight crime at night as the "PuffyBlim". Almiaranger: Was a dedicated member back in PMU 6, but once PMU 7 came out, she disappeared. She only checked back occasionally until now. Currently, her main pokemon is Gardevoir, with her sides being Ponyta and Pidgeotto. Now that she's introduced PMU to her friends, she is constantly on. Almia dreams of creating Team Pokedorks with said friends one day (though for now, her team is only Silver Rank). She is very approachable, so don't refrain from saying hello or asking for help if you see her around. AngelRoxas: 'A loyal member of the guild Helpful Aura. His nicknames are Roxas and Angel, he enjoys helping others and exploring new dungeons '''AxchuALT: '''One of the newer players, having been around since about eh, late 2013 (on her old account). She's quite active ingame, but not so much on the Wiki and Fourms. She enjoys events (CTF, Snowball, Quizzes, Hide and Seek, Skylift racing, etc.), long training sessions at Skylift, roleplaying, and generally screwing around. But lag and errors are the devil. She'd love a Zorua or Deino egg, but her dream is to start a guild dedicated to helping and training new players. Her closest friends are eclispe, pi2z, Minion, kelala (irl friend) and kingofgames69. She's still trying to come up with a Pokesona. B '''Bandana Waddle Dee '- Some of her nicknames are BWD, Waddlez, Bandana, Squirty, Splash, and possibly some more un-mentioned nicknames. Originally, her main was SquirtytehSquirtle, but she now uses her Bandana Waddle Dee account, which was originally an alt for a PMU Kirby invasion. She enjoys drawing, spriting, and other artsy stuff. Bandana is the self proclaimed "Ultimate Kirby Fan of PMU", obsessing over the Kirby series, aswell as (of course) the Pokemon series, and she prefers video game music over any other genre. She likes to converse and Roleplay aswell. Her favorite Pokemon is Oshawott. ...and she really likes cookies (and ramen). '''Blacky - An old PMU player that joined back in March, 2011. He loves music, gaming and hanging out with his friends. His mostly known for once having a bad computer and being very slow cause of it (2011-2012). He was an active player for about a year and a half until taking a hiatus just as long. Blacky returned in 2014 as a more mature person (or not) with a new computer, which finally allows him to train properly. Since then he joined Pyrotechnics and befriended some new people. His signature Pokemon tend to change, but he always has his Typhlosion by his side. Benn -- see Rocket Blade - He is an old player who returned fairly recently. Blade is kind and very caring and is always looking for new friends. His signature Pokemon is a Luxray, but he likes Swellow, too. Blood Deranged '- Member of Crowned Lunars; one of the guild's admins. His starter Pokemon was a Shinx, which is now a Luxray. He joined sometime during the Fall or Winter of PMU 2010. He's quiet sometimes and he's funny once you get to know him. He has an alt named Raem, which was his original main. '''bloodthirst '- Commonly called "Blood" by his friends and cohorts. He is one of the two Co-Leaders of the Guild "Pyrotechnics." (The other being Mad.) A friendly, kindhearted person who is willing to help and give support but doesn't like to be bluffed or decieved. As of mid or late August, bloodthirst is now a moderator of PMU. '''Boogle - He is an old player that was called TORNADO BLAST in PMU 6, he occasionally pops in and aimlessly wanders. He is self-admittedly shy and not fond of approaching people, but is friendly to those who talk to him. C Chaotix Bluix: Former HeadMod of PMU. Char : Char is someone who plays PMU. A very uninteresting player and therefore should have a boring description! This seems about right. *flees* His PokéSona is a mixture of an Articuno and Charizard. Celestia123: '''A member of Team Sky Crusaders. She usually only wants "kawaii" pokemon. She watches a little bit of anime every once in a while. Her friends include TheDefeater (you will usually hear her call him grass because she first met him when he was Grass101) and Tuoko (more to come). '''Cinder: According to Levy, Cinder is "the most beautiful and smart girl in the world". According to Tactician, Cinder is "a muffin waiting to be eaten by a Levy". (This text is placeholder for when Cinder comes around to fill out his proper information.) CinderRBC: CinderRBC joined PMU around early 2013. In-game, she is usually seen wandering around, training, and sleeping near the entrance of Grassroot Town. When she first joined, people confused her with another user named Cinder, who CinderRBC now sometimes refers to as "Original Cinder". CinderRBC is known as "Clone" according to Cinder. CinderRBC enjoys Roleplaying with friends, competitive Pokemon battles, and making sprites for Pokemon not yet in PMU. She restarted her main account a few times, finally deciding on having a Pikachu starter. Due to this, she is currently at a much lower level than the players that joined around the same time as her. CinderRBC enjoys drawing, and also tends to hang around DeviantArt, Tumblr, and the forums. She can be found in the global chat from time to time, correcting the typos she constantly makes when typing too fast. Crylhound: A relatively new player, Crylhound is also known around the internet as Krystal. She's kind of a derp and forever a fangirl of many things, and currently attends college as a part-time student (English major). She is a major lover of puns, groaners, and silly jokes and she spends her downtime playing games, watching certain anime and cartoons, surfing YouTube, and telling herself that she really should get off of Tumblr now, c'mon, you've got stuff to do! She's been watching the Pokémon anime since the pilot episode aired in the USA on September 7, 1998, and she's been playing the games since the release of Diamond & Pearl. Her favorite of the main-series games is Black, her favorite Pokémon type is Fire, and her favorite Pokémon is Zoroark (although she really likes Ninetales too). She yearns for the day when she can recruit a Zorua... She's not a partier, but she will chat on global here and there. She's friendly and she doesn't bite, and she tends to think of everyone as awesome until proven otherwise, and that is really ''hard to do. As long as you're cool, she's cool, and everything's cool. Cool? Cool. '''Coraje': see Benn. Cynder: A former veteran player from PMU6, Cynder has been around for close to four years now, she joined the community on March 17th, 2009. She currently resides in the Forums or on the PMU Chat, and no longer plays PMU, and spends a large amount Roleplaying and writing, and is a celebrated writer. Cynder is also a Hostess in the PMU Podcast. Cynder is also known for being a psychic, and an extremely helpful person, therefore, offering advice or help in love, friendship, paranormal, or writing/Literature. Cynder is a huge bookworm, and notorious obsessed with the Tales Series by Namco Bandai, having a notorious crush on the character Leon Magnus. Cynder's signature Pokemon is Persian. Cynder's main friends include Luli, Ribbon, Agunimon, Skarow, Keybah, Tate, Mararia, and many more. D DarkEevee - Co-leader of Crowned Lunars, along with Tuoko, and a kind member of PMU. His Pokesona is an Espeon, who wears a red scarf, named Koutaku. His favorite Pokemon happens to be Espeon, of course! On PMU he trains Leafeon, Arcanine, Lanturn, and Vaporeon. He's friends with Tuoko, Shiny Umbreon (now know as Woozle on PMU), Sorra, Kirk, Dubstep, Skarow, Mag33 (now known as Toxicity on PMU), dragonslayer1993, RickyPDC, Caz, Xgpmcnp, Pirate Vero, Sceno, Tsukuyo, Celestia123, faster than fire, Fangsun, and Ribbon. Dausk - A happy-go-lucky party dragon, and moderator of PMU. Hobbies include punting people, scaring people, stalking people, speaking in riddles, and just being generally scary and fun. His main "Pokesona" is a Dragonite, though he has been sighted as many other Pokemon in the past. Attempting to sneak up on a wild Dausk will result in instant death to all in the immediate vicinity, so proceed with caution. A Dausk will generally be found sleeping in Grassroot Town, or sleeping in the Arena, and various other undisclosed locations. Deathorse '- ' Leader of Stalkers, his main pokemon is Salamence. Been known to get in trouble in the past. He has gotten a Magmortar during Harmonic Tower's realese due to a staff error. Lately joined PMU again, he's motivated to start training again and would be happy to help anyone in need. He got famous for the nickname Deathpony. Delite- Joined PMU June 2010 as taco_pizza. Has been through 15 characters and 15 self induced restarts. Delite Founded the original Seeking Surprises (currently a Co-leader). Is very helpful and is glad to be your friend. Not to serious but does make sure no one is misbehaving (except global since its minimodding like staff when you are not staff). Knows how to get a lot of money quickly without having to go to strong dungeons quickly (ex: Mt Sky). My strongest pokemon is a LV 58 Pidgeot (on June 1, 2014) Dinner35 '''- A laid back and funny person, joined PMU since 2009, pretty well-known around the community, usually if not always gets the job done when necessary. Known to some as a training machine. Also known as Alex to some. '''Dragonslayer1993 - A very lucky person that can find the rarest of items easily, also he has over 5000!!! dungeon victories.He is also the one and only true nub on pmu. He has a level 100 salamance and ursaring and he will use them to destroy anyone who says he aint a nub. He likes to troll in the arena when he isn't busy being lazy with his dungeon run throughs.He's favorite pokemon is teddiursa as everyone should know.he is actually a nice person once you get to know him so feel free to ask for help. DrakeDragon - An old player from PMU 6, He Left a few years ago but then came back out of the blue, He is the owner of DragonSouls and takes pride of the Charizard that he trained, Also known as LazyZard or more as FatZard to some people. He is a very nice person once you get to know him and he will never refuse a challange.So don't feel shy when approaching him. As of July 8, he has become a Moderator. Dream Ribbon -''' A extremely curious player, Has only been around PMU for about 4 months. She would like to be called as 'Dream' instead of 'Ribbon' due to a player named Ribbon. She is a Admin in the guild 'Lunar Flares'. Her starter was Ralts and became a Gardevoir. Her main pokemon is now a Leafeon level 35 currently. The most interesting thing in PMUniverse to her is exploring dungeons, talking to friends, and ...figuring out puzzles! Did I tell you she loves using caps? :D 'Dubstep '- She is a member of the Guild 'Derp Squad' and is normally portrayed as smaller un-evolved pokemon. She loves pocky and anything sweet and electric types are her favorite. Among her many close friends some specifac ones are Luli, Mashy, MattsWolf, Skarow, Waya, Tuoko, atuskia, Paegan, Orchid, and Hana. E 'EarthyTorterra-' Eventually nicknamed "Earthy" for convenience by other community members, EarthyTorterra's star is, well, a Torterra. EarthyTorterra loves to explore new dungeons and always on the quest for shards and rare TMs. He loves to team up with other members to explore new dungeons, train, and find items to enhance his growing squad of Pokemon. His other major, commonly used Pokemon are Hariyama, Solrock, Octillery, Ludicolo, Snover, and Ursaring. Finally, he hopes that Gen 6 Pokemon will be released into PMU as their sprites become made. '''Epona- She is a member of Team Grass. She is a fan of dog/wolf pokemon. She is one of two admins of Team Grass (The other one being Skarow). She is also TheDefeaters girlfriend. Erladino- Known as Erlade, or Erly. A friendly fluffy Flareon, who likes to draw and dabble in various forms of art. He helps with the podcast, occasionally. Currently the admin of Team Foxstar. Became a Moderator, on 28th February, 2014. He also helps out with the weekly events and can usually be seen around his friend Foxie~ F Fangsun '''- Member of Crowned Lunars, if possible he'll try to help his friends with whatever they need. Although, not so high in levels, he will attempt to do dungeons that require high levels for easy training. His favorite Pokemon are Joltik and Galvantula, and his favorite dungeon is Snowveil. His dream team is Galvantula, Charizard, Rampardos, and Blastoise. His best friends would be Orchid, Cinder, Celestia123, and Tuoko. '''Flare - '''was a member of the staff team about a month into game development. She contributed immensely to the game and helped in all aspects of game development. She was Head Graphic Designer, Server Host, and Admin. '''Flairintha- The leader of a peace keeping guild called Pokemon Crusaders. She is the hostess of the PokePodcast, a webshow on PMU along with her friends, Shayminmimic, shiny umbreon, and Shiny Leafeon, and a contributor for PMU. Her main goal is to help anyone in need. When she isn't on PMU, she normally is drawing portraits for PMU, voice acting, at school, or just sleeping. She contributes most of her time to PMU, and is a very dedicated player. She's looking at going into a 2D animation and voice acting career. If you don't believe she is a voice actress, she'll always be happy to do her well known Pikachu impression. Her favorite Pokemon is Pikachu, and for more than 12 years, has loved Pokemon. Her team contains: Pikachu, Buizel, Raticate, and Crobat. Foxie (Formerly known as Voltray and Shining Fox)-''' One of the current ten PMU mappers. Joined the game on August 24th 2012 as a Player, then joined the staff team on March 4th 2013 as a Moderator, and was promoted to Mapper on May 15th 2013 alongside Dausk. Foxie is well-known for his love of foxes and therefore, his main Pokésona is a Vulpix called '''Foxie. He also loves any other fox-like Pokémon, such as; Ninetales, Leafeon, Zorua, Fennekin and all Eeveelutions. Foxie ''is a calm person in general, but very talkative and friendly when you get to know him well. His closest friends are: ''Foxy1, Erlade, Redstars79, Char, Demetri and Ludichat. (No order) His most notable contributions to PMU7 are the dungeons Tanren Training Dojo, and Seafloor Ruins, as well as the new Archford map design and plan in PMU7. Foxy1 (Also known as Foxey or just Foxy)-''' Is a member of the community who joined the game in early 2012. Foxy's favorite Pokémon is'' Vulpix'' and her Vulpix Pokésona is called Foxy as well. She also likes other Fox Pokémon such as Zorua and Eevee. Her favorite Eeveelution would be shiny Umbreon. Foxy is a friendly and outgoing person in general, she always offers her helping hand to anyone in need. Her closest friend is Foxie. G '''Giniqua: Former leader of Seeking Surprises, she had been playing PMU for around 3 years. She currently resides in the guild Psyintific Sciducks along with her other companions. Although inactive, you would she her as a Zigzagoon, Swellow, or Poochyena sitting in her house, a housing center, or lurking around towns. Her signature Pokemon is a Zigzagoon, often called Topaz after her birthstone. Giniqua tends to go with a saying, "Don't talk unless you need to." However, she is somewhat shy but outgoing around her friends. She doesn't like "dungeoneering" or training unless it is required, but she willingly jumps right into events such as Holiday Cave or new dungeons. She tends to map most of her time or contributes fan-art to the PMUniverse group on deviantART. She also enjoys role-playing, writing short stories, procrasinating, and do arts and crafts. H Hayarotle: A developer for PMU, he got a team of plentiful Pokémon around level 50, and enjoys mapping houses and doing move work. His main Pokémon are Torterra, Swampert, Lucario, Castform and Altaria. I IllusDark8 - Current Host of the PMU Podcast, and the successor of Kronic's and Flare's PMU Podcast. Though he does not appear much on the actual game (Although, he's been making more appearences), he is famous around the PMU Chatango, PMU Skype Chat and PMU Forums. His main Pokemon is a Latios. J JoomyITM - The most kawii prinplup in PMU. He used to play PMU6 as monferno. He also goes under the names joomy and Hikozaru, and can be seen around town as a Prinplup, Chingling, or Ninjask. His best friends are: Moonay, Pirate Vero, and Dubstep! Justice10000 '- He likes waffles and snipers. And his friends are Thrae, Iseul, Bandana, Lea4voting, Red the Mudkip, Frandloak, Sinx, Lila, Lara, and Tuoko. K '''Kiba1 '- The basically defunct character of '''Keybah on the chat, known as TehOzzfan and Kaylikan in PMU6. Never joined any guilds and stuck with them, he's a bit of heavily biased, negative, and he carps a lot. He loves everyone though, and bizarrely has a tendecy to call people hun, dear, lad, lass, and sweetums. His full name is Gearald Celtaro An Mo Bhron "The Kiba", but prefers Gear or Gearaldine (His own words) Kiria - One of the former leaders of Eevee Family(EF),the second one, being Inferno99, since before the new guild system arrived.She's been here since PMU6, joined Thursday November 12th, 2009. Usually seen with a sleeping vulpix, and her home inside PMU seem to be wherever her friends are at, mostly around the housing centre or inside a house. Loves to map and joke around in the ingame chat and in the PMU Chatango. Her interest seem to be around tea, as she is sometimes seen changing the topic to something close to the topic tea when she can, but that isn't always working. Kiria was often seen talking with a lot of people, but of course, like most probably does, she hung out with her friends. As of May 9th, 2014, She shares leadership of Eevee Family with another member of the PMU Community, Taiyo!(what a surprise!..not really) | A couple friends: Agunimon, Audrey, Char, Darko, Giniqua, Taiyo, aswell as somewhat Bam, Dausk, Kirk, Tuoko and more! ..or so she considers them friends atleast :3 Kiyora -- See Mondo. L Lila - is a Flaaffy. (as if that wasn't obvious already) She's a member of Psyintific Sciducks, once a member of Tokyo SOS. She's very hyper(and will kill you if you kill Suzuno/Romano) and she loves to RP. She tends to stay in her house, sit in her spot in town, or go crazy in RPs/Guild chats. She's an idiot. Her team mostly includes her RP characters: Flaaffy, Murkrow, Spinda, and a Pokemon that I'll use in RPs here lol. She can sometimes be seen as a burning icecream, or a drunk panda. Her catchphrase is either "Pyayaya~" or "BUURRNNN". She has no intention to become staff because she is an idiot. She's not popular because she says so. She likes to kick a soccer ball at your face because SHE DOES WHAT SHE WANTS. Her best friends are: Abra, Char, Ise, Lara, Red, Xen, Blaze, Nynne, Skarow-- *goes on and on with all her friends*. Her nicknames are either Lila, Leelah, and Kushi(I BLAME YOU SKAROW). She tends to ramble on and on about her fandoms. And that's all that's known about the mysterious LEELAH-CHAN... /escapes/ Levy Seriously, you're reading this? If you're that curious.. I'm Levy, good old PMU troll. Spent over 3 years on the game so far, a bit inactive lately. Oh yeah.. I'm not only a troll, I'm also a god. I'm also having some serious bromance with Cinder going on at the moment. - I'm a troll. It's the truth. - I was the second person to spill coke all over my laptop, credits for number 1 goes to ZaratoX. - Feraligatr is ugly as hell, I got this sexy croconaw. - My favorite pokémon is aerodactyl, my favorite person is Cinder. Lman - Has been a player since February 12 2011, and a former member of Eevee Family, a guild that existed before the new guild system. Now a member of Star Bellied Sneetches. He held the title as strongest Espeon before Rao_Kurai took the spot from him(due being laziness). His final team will be: Espeon, Altaria, Gardevoir, Probopass, Leavanny, Lucario and PorygonZ. Aliases are: The Silver Espeon, Muse, and Spiri. Lman hopes that one day he'll become a great artist and mapper. Notable Friends: Char, MagicWiz, Taiyo, Giniqua, Agunimon, Flairintha, Dausk, Kiria, Gingi, Zappeh, Sinx and TheDefeater. Items Lman likes: Soothe Bells, rare food items, rare TMs. M Mad: A player of PMU. Wanted, dead or alive. Dangerous crazy girl that doesn't stop of glomp with a Lickilicky since Nov. 2011 and likes helping people PMU community. Also, like mapping. *shrug* Magic Bam: Bammeh, as his friends refer to him as, has been a part of PMU since Dec. 2009. A very friendly and helpful player, he is known for his arranging of Birthday parties for countless people. The first official party was for Wolfy, March 2011. Recently, Bammeh has developed some constipation problems, which explains his new catch phrase: "HNNG". He is currently in the guild Psyintific Sciducks, but another highly used character is in NomNom Delight, ''headed by Pipply. He is also known as the last surviving member of the guild CrimsonNightTsuki in PMU history. The guild was owned by a retired MOD named, XChaos. Bammeh also has a habit of spamming, so his friends have also nicknamed him Spammeh Bammeh! He also has a habit of finding Taiyo, a fellow PMU member, to argue with for fun. Most arguments are completely random ones that come out of nowhere. Friends he cannot forget are; Pipply, Midnight, Char, ETC.---Description made by Char. '''MagicWiz'- A moderator of PMU. He likes to spend his time helping players out, or contributing things that might make PMU for the better. Although he may act really weird and random at times, MagicWiz is generally a nice person to be with as long as you don't get the bad side of him. His favorite anime is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and his "persona" is Tsuna from KHR. Mag33: '''A typical PMU player. He's friendly just as long as you don't do anything that would annoy him. Stalking or Lying are just a few. He is the the guild Thunderous Tarragons. His Favorite, and Signature pokemon, is Chimecho.(2nd favorite is Mismagius) Hes fine with just being called Mag, and loves to train with people as it makes things less boring. He can also be friends with just about anyone on PMU, altough there may be certain players within the community he is not found of. '''Merry: '''A very new player. She doesn't care at all about competitive things, and just joined PMU for a good time. Merry typically plays as Pachirisu, and keeps to herself most of the time. She's extremely timid, and gets nervous when people follow her or approach her randomly, so try not to do that, even if you're just 'being friendly'. She also seems to be somewhat intimidated by very experienced players. Despite this, Merry seems to be a kind, happy person, true to her name. '''Mico '''A player in PMU that likes to fight in arena. He always uses rock type pokemon. '''Mondo Again see Shoxis. MrD '''A player in PMU that uses psychic type pokemon. '''MrJustified: A player with a close to horrible history. He is usually behaving standoffish and guarded. He is extremely capable of causing a dramatic scene, sometimes without even wanting to. He also tends to tell third person stories about himself and his PMU history, usually regarding getting into some kind of trouble. Normally coming across as guarded, arrogant, intimidating, or unfriendly, (sometimes all four), he is actually just a person who doesn't require the social stimulation others may seek. He is quick to judge, and as quickly as he judges, he can change his mind about someone or something just as fast. Primarily due to stereotype, he has a high dislike for anime, and drawings related to it or other "cute and innocent" arts. He has a habit of making others dislike him, and tends to be oblivious to things negative geared towards him. He is also rebellious, not liking when he is ordered to do something, and is a leader figure. If he is active on a high-leveled character, he is very likely to be found in the Arena. If he is on an alternative character, he's usually found in Grassroot Town, talking. He is mostly known for have being banned numerous times, and is commonly operating under an unknown name. When there is something he wants to know, he is extremely likely to gain that information, in whichever way it requires. Difficult to befriend, he usually isn't approached by anyone who feels he is unfriendly. N O Orchid '- Member of Crowned Lunars; he's one of the admins of the guild. Favorite Pokemon are Oshawott and Shaymin. Favorite dungeon is Mt. Skylift. Favorite item is Vanish Seed. His team right now is Marshstomp, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. Nicknames, are whatever anyone wants to call him, just not bad ones. His best friends are Cinder, Tuoko, Fangsun, and TheDefeater. P '''Pipply '~ Joined Pmu(6) on March 4th 2010. (Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank.) Pipply, one of the nicest members of PMU, is the leader of NomNom Delight, which was/is one of the most popular guilds in PMU. She has an odd affinity with cookies and bunnies. nomnom.. bun- ... cookies. Pipply also won 2nd place in the 2011 mapping contest Another hobby of hers is drawing, which she is quite good at. c: '''Pirate Vero: Formerly known as Nom. Her friends include TheDefeater, Hello21, Tuoko, Celestia123, Pipply (more to come). She is very friendly and is often seen at Grassroot Town as a Lairon or an Igglybuff. Q Queenlobby: the only player using a name that starts with Q apparently. B) also a rad person R Rallen - Member of Crowned Lunars. His favorite Pokemon would be Swampert and favorite dungeon is Happiness Lake. He's random, funny, and loves to hang out with his friends. Even though he's random and funny most of the time, he can be serious in some cases. Some of his nicknames are Jesse, RalRal, Uncle Jess, THECOOK--and many more to come! His best friends are Tuoko, Danl, and Lorne. Ravenchu - Ravenchu, referred to mostly as Raven, is a PMU7 played who joined in around November 2011. She is usually seen in town being away most of the time. Tends to leave on long hiatus's from the game. Was a member of Knightrush's guild, and then the guild "Team Foxstar". Left after the rollback happened, but came back. She is pretty nice and quite. Also seem's to be good friends with Magicbam. Mostly seen using her Parasect. Redstars78 '''- Or most commonly referred to as '''Redstars79 '''or just simply '''Redstars, is a veteran player who joined during the PMU 6 era. Redstars is one of the current PMU7 Moderators, best known for his banners and his amazing mapping skills. Redstars ia usually portrayed as an Arcanine or a Gastrodon. Rakurai- possibly the best person in the world also signed sayba Ribbon - Another PMU Veteran, mostly known on the forums and PMU Chat. Ribbon's best known qualaties involve his skills at roleplaying and his easy going nature. Ribbon is usually seen as a Typhlonuki (His combination of a Typhlosion and a Tanooki) on the PMU Chat, a Maractus or Cubchoo on the forums and an Arcanine or Floatzel in games. His main hobbies usually consist of drawing, roleplaying, etc. He is not a big sports fan. His friends include; Agunimon, Skarow, Cynder, and Sapphire. As a side note, he hates the "popular" pairing, RibbonXSapphire (Seriously people, it's annoying. >:C.). NATALIE WAS HERE! ' Ricu' - Oldest if not one of the oldest members on PMU. He has been here since the Stone Age. That's when ditto roamed literally everywhere, folks. He was born riding a horse, with a computer in his hand, and a comic for a dream. He has made many comics that no one remembers. (Pokemon: Infinite Decades, Pokemon: Latent Origins, and several hundred miscellaneous comics that never ended. They sat there and blew up.) Currently he is working on Pokemon: Clandestine Fates, which is actually pretty good.'' (This is to be varified at a later date.) He likes long walks on digital beaches. He has a bunch of names that no one really calls him. (Dyle, Ryriko, Father of Time, Ronzo, Awesomeman McDudebro, Captain Lt. Rofl, etc.) He is pretty good at Roleplay of all kinds. N' stuff. '''Rocket' -- See Kiyora. Rubickx '''- A doofus who simply sleeps around when bored. Known for his 2 way jokes (most of them will make even him cringe, they're that bad), he's can be the laziest person around, but if you need his help and ask politely, he won't deny you if he has the time. An artist who draws as a hobby, he constantly bugs Shiji to teach him how to use a tablet. He also likes building Gunpla, eating food, sitting in front of a computer, and has an over fondness for ginger ale and ramen. His pokesona is a Honchkrow who uses Trump Card, and likes to gamble. Currently guildless, he roams around doing his thing and mostly just...well...sleeping in town. Yeah. Sleep. Sounds nice. S '''SamwisexxGamgee- Member of the Pokemon Crusaders. He is known for selling fresh cats, for the small price of 50 MSK. He enjoys following his girlfriend Flairintha around and hanging around the front of Holiday Cave, waiting for other people to drop their items. His team contains: Mudkip, Ponyta, Tailow, and Sandshrew. Sapphire '- A member of PMU currently in the guild Never Ending Darkness, however, she will quit the guild once she gets enough explorer points and money. Sapphire is one of the nicer players on PMU. She is commonly refered to as a Soul Eater/Soul Nommer. Her favorite pokemon in no particular order consist of Rhydon, Gible line, Giratina, and so on. Some notable friends of hers are: Cynder, Agunimon, Char, Ribbon, and ect. ' Sceno (Shipp/Tisserove) '''- How to put this... there's 3 different ways to go about this guy/character: the history, The character story, and who he is outside of PMU. (Before and outside PMU) Sceno is known as TisseroveHicks with a abnormal Lucario-pokesona that wears a green jacket and has a darkish-grey afro. He loves Pokemon Mystery Dungeon for the games, art and the people who are interested in the series on/from DA and Smackjeeves alike. He himself has taken a liking to drawing(Tisserovehicks.DeviantArt.com), animating, comicking, and as of this game, Mapping. He's pretty pro-efficient in his works, but his motivation and focus makes him criticize himself to the point of being modest in the face of others; that doesn't go to say that he dislikes his works or drawing ability. He's always looking for someone to draw with online or to collab with, which doesn't have much luck in finding someone in the same interest level. He's seemingly a keep-to-himself king of guy in appearance, but does generally try to keep things fun and safe. He dislikes upsetting people or not being able to handle situations; It spites him every so often (Pre-Major Rollback) Around early to mid-june, 2012, Tisserove found the mixture of online activity and pokemon mystery dungeon that was PMU7; his dream game (or one of them). Since then, he has become a hardworking player, under the name of Shipp. Shipp was a shinx in his comic Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, but always finds little to no use in his shinx character. Why not make it a PMU character and act like it's part of the post story to the comic? So that's what he did, and rounded up a bunch of his friends from his DA group called S.T.A.L.G.I.N.S. to accompany him on adventures. That is, until he evolved; he regretted having the name Shipp and changed his character to being Sceno, however, stuck with the name on his character for a year. As Sceno, it became a whole new character, originating from Exbel. After adventuring, doing missions, completing dungeons, participating in events, Sceno became master rank and created his guild called Stalgins. this guild consisted of Shipp the high leveled Luxio, Devatar"brother", ShadowC, Pyroken the charmander(until he bcame charizard), Skirus, Scorch wildfire and even Rocket, the ex-staff buizel. To his dismay, the good days only lasted 1 summer; the climax was when Shipp's guild failed a HT run with his strongest members. Straight afterward, most of his guild became inactive aside from ShadowC and Pyroken. The cool down in his activity was tremendious, causing an off and on hiatus. (Post-Major Rollback) PMU shut down for months, and 65%+ players lost their accounts. Shipp was no exception to this event. Everything he worked hard for was gone... But upon his return on January 16th, like some other committed players, he used the compensation benefits to his full advantage to get back to where he was in just 17 straight days of playing. due to the rollback, he changed his name to Sceno, what it should have been. His team consists of Luxio, Aggron, Skarmory and Snivy; he used to have Floatzel and Walrein. On his return trip to PMU, he started paying much attention to the community, attempting to contribute in some way; self proclaiming himself as a Red Mod on Sceno and his alt account, Tisserove, as Graphic(artist) Mod. Maybe he will take the first step and make his mark? '''ShadoWolf77- Relatively active 2010-2012 player with a wish to change his name, he had a mid level team that consisted of Blaziken, Lucario, Zoroark, and Aggron. Introduced 5 of his friends into the game, but 2 only remained active with him, usually playing alone or with his friends, his last personal feat was reaching master rank and getting enough currency to form the guild Akatsuki, and clearing Harmonic Tower and most events. Shortly after forming the guild, he slowly left the game after his friends also left. Can rarely be seen resting at Grassroot, de-leveled (Why you do dis) and his guild lost for some reason (No seriously. Guys. Why is everything gone D:) Shayminmimic- Co-leader of the Pokemon Crusaders and is a member of the PokePodcast. Often seen as a Torkoal roaming town while singing her Torkoal song. Being Flairintha's best friend, she often is found hanging around Flairintha, or any other member of the Pokemon Crusaders. She cares about her friends, and will stick up for them. Her team contains: Meganium, Torkoal, Starmie, and Zorua. Shiny Leafeon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. Often found roaming town making friends. She has a caring nature and want's to become stronger. Her role-model is her older sister. Her team contains: Gardevoir, Meowth, Granbull, and Leafeon. Shiny Umbreon- A member of the Pokemon Crusaders and the PokePodcast. She is often training in dungeons, or just running around town. She is intellegent and has a powerful team, but lacks a sense of directions when leading. Her team contains: Blastoise, Arcanine, Altaria, and Umbreon. Shoxis-- See Coraje. Sayba- basically just a dumb dumb who answers all questions wrong but tries to be helpful anyway; uses houndoom a lot. signed sayba Skarow (Formerly known as Scraggy)- Is a veteran PMU player, joining the communtiy on 'September 10, 2010' ''Joining the fourms almost four months later. He is known for his somewhat cheerful attitiude, being one of the first openly gay members (later one of the first LGBTQ staff members) to join PMU and his love for being a self-proclaimed Supernanny. He likes to take matters into his own hands, which often results in him being scolded for it. Being one of the only few members to be an old player and have low-leveled Pokemon makes him somewhat quirky. He is one of the admins of the guild, PMU Stalgins being good friends with the guilds leader, '''Sceno. Skarow has just got over a gigantic depression patch and his rapidly recovering from the death of his boyfriend and grandmother. He spends most of his time on the PMU Chatango and the PMU forums (where he was known as Sevipermecrazy, but now known as Skarow), and is famous for his unusual quotes, such as "Buzz" or "I'm a ham." His preferred types are Dark and Electric types, though he does enjoy the occasional odd typing. His team consists of; Jolteon '''- which is his main Pokemon, '''Leafeon '''and '''Qwilfish. Skarow is also a novice writer, writing a few fanfictions here and there, and even making up his own stories, however he does forget to upload them at times. He is also practicing his art skills, which most of which are uploaded to his deviantart, which can be found here. On the forums, Skarow used to be an active roleplayer, though until recently, he lacked the motivation and inspiration. On the game itself, Skarow can be found as a Moderator with the name Skarow, where he is usually hanging around his house or Grassroot Town, mingling with the other players. Skarow's hobbies include watching ''Regular Show, Body of Proof, Umineko no naku Koro ni, Higurashi ''and '''''Adventure time. He also loves to read books, his favorite series including the Gone ''series, the ''Hunting Lila series and the book, The Messenger. Skarow also loves to play games his favorites being Persona, Pokemon, Resident Evil, Disgaea ''and ''Ace Attorney. ''As of late, Skarow has gotten into scripting and coding, attempting to make his own horror game in RPG Maker, the same type of genre as the games ''Misao and Mad Father. As of July 8 2013, Skarow has become a Moderator. He was promoted at the same time as DrakeDragon. Skorupion - '''This guy loves Skorupis. Thats why his name is a combination of Skorupi and Scorpion. His starter was a Flaafy, cause bug types weren't starters. OH EM GEE THAT MAKES ME CRY ;_; -Skorupion, the n00b. Yes, he actually does feel like a n00b. Everytime he dies, he says the following: UMG NUUUUUBARBECUESAUCE YOU H4X0R5! As he flies through the wall, leaving a hole in it. This isnt cyberbullying as Skorupion himself is writing dis. K? '''Sorra - She does not exist, for she is not a Pokemon. At least, that's what she wants you to think. Should you spot a wild Sorra, please flee the area immediately. Refusing to do so will result in ultimate face eating and death. She does not eat her friends, because they are obviously her loyal servants. She has been referred to as a she throughout this article, but the truth is that she is probably a Ditto, thus making breeding completely impossible as she has no interest in men. Oh, and she's also in the guild, Final Phantasy. That's important too.. Stijn- Also known as Stino. A shy and friendly PMU player. He's never seen on global (unless he really has to) and can sometimes be spotted sleeping in Grassroot Town, the Inn, the Housing Center or his own house. Most of the time, he can be seen using his crobat (also referred to as "cat bat") or marowak. Marowak tells a part of his life story. "I chose cubone as my starter, because I was sad and lonely and had no friends at all. So does cubone," he explains. "But now I've found many friends and I've evolved into a happier, cooler and less lonely person." Stella- unknown information... Swimmy1212- '''Is a male pmu lover and a regular wiki updater. Likes to learn all the neat stuff about the game. Is a fan of writing. According to an unnamed source swimmy1212 was spotted walking through the east wall of tanren plaza. What could be behind that wall? Nobody knows. T '''Tacozz - '''A person who likes pokemon,my little pony,rabbits and has a weird attraction to cats.You dont wanna involve yourself with this guy because he might have rabies and seems very unstable.He loves ears too and has a weird obsession with Char that is unexplainable.... and in his free time he goes to one direction concerts because he is there biggest fan '''Tactician - You can find him around the forums most of the time as a Shadow Lucario, but he now devotes himself to helping out the PMU Wiki. He is a writer, editor, and a spriter. Because of being experienced and well-learned in grammar, he will usually go around the Wiki to check for any issues. He can also give good advice if you ask him. For some strange reason, he has an extreme hatred for Wooper. Taiyo - '''Also known as "The Panda Hero". Commonly found fanguying over Rin Kagamine and Vocaloid related things, has been a part of PMU since roughly July 2011. He also feels special for being mentioned by '''Lman earlier in the wiki and sends him an air-brohug. Previously a well-known member of an older guild called "Eevee Family" which he was made mascot of, he was generally online 24/7 but isn't on as much recently. You usually do know if he's on though. Because if he is you'll see him attempting to spark up the Global chat with his derpiness. Back in the day he would often be found role-playing with Kiria and Darko. Was also previously a very keen mapper. Generally found lazing about and making others laze about too with his endless banter. Fun facts: Taiyo has a soft spot for pokemon deemed "cute". Another fun fact is that Char's paragraph is a lie. There have also previously been debates over Taiyo's gender. 135jolteon.gif|TheDefeater- I usually call my jolteon,"Old Yeller". 160px-495Snivy.png|TheDefeater- I have an obsession for snivys. Nando.png|TheDefeater- My favorite character from the pokemon anime is Nando. Tsunami Jousuke.jpg|TheDefeater- My favorite character from Inazuma anime is Tsunami. TheDefeater- '''Formerly known as Grass101, is a regular player of PMU and a really big fan of Grass-Type Pokemon (mostly Snivy.). He is the leader of the guild Team Grass, his admins being '''Epona '''and '''Lman. He has a level 99 Jolteon, which is one of his greatest accomplishments. He enjoys sending stalkers after Lila(whom he calls Wiwa) just to make her mad. And he is scared of woopers (because of Yattermans house). His best friends include Epona, Skarow, and Tuoko. Epona is his girlfriend. thehowlingmage- An occasional player in PMU. He often uses Marowak, but would use Lucario if he could. He's starting up somewhat and is not interested in joining a guild. He prefers to work solo. Translucent- 'Some random nub who mains with Abomasnow. Is called a god in everything he does, so becareful not to get rekked by him. He places high high in any PvP tourneys in PMU. '''Trevor- '''Trevor is a super nerd swaglord and Turtle God(Soup) of PMU. Don't be steppin on his pot in town or you'll regret it for realsies :(. "Chrom Dechromfirmed" -''Trevor, 2014 '''Tsukuyo - Known by some as crazy, but by others as a nice friend. She is often seen at Grassroot Town using a Mismagius or a Cradily, which is her signature pokémon. For some reason, Tsukuyo dislikes 5th generation pokémon, and is interested in normal types. She is known by most people as "Tsu", and by some is refered to as "Tsupii". trekker '- A veteran player who joined around the end of 2010. He uses a system of having a pokemon of almost every type and before going to a dungeon, chooses the best pokemon to use. His main team consists of Grovyle, Combusken, Weavile and Mismagius but swaps between Floatzel (until he can recruit a squirtle), Ampharos and Lucario. He is an avid mapper, desperately trying to expand his house further to create his own region-based map. He is somewhat antisocial and a slight quirk as well and possibly notable for being lazy enough to be a veteran player with very low level pokemon. He has several friends including Lila, Obsidin, Remestar, Red The Mudkip and others although over time, others have gone AWOL and Trekker is open to making some new friends. His main pokesona is a grovyle sharing his name Trekker, but recently he has invented a second character, a sneasel (and later weavile) named Arby. '''Tuoko '- He joined PMU on December 30th, 2011, recieving a laptop the year before, and not getting into the Internet until that day. He is the Guild leader of Crowned Lunars, or it can be called CL for short. He used to be in the guild Sphere of Heaven, which Blackfang773 was the leader of, but that was deleted after the guild wipe. His original plan in making a guild was to remake Sphere of Heaven, but his mind changed to making Crowned Lunars. Now, due to the rollback, he's a co-leader of Crowned Lunars with DarkEevee. .His favorite Pokemon is Umbreon! His Pokesona is a Umbreon, wearing a blue scarf, named Kouun, who used to be known as GoodLuck. He likes drawing and Tumblring, his friends are DarkEevee, faster than fire, Fangsun, TheDefeater, danl, Skarow, Dubstep, Sceno, Taiyo, Char, Ribbon (who he calls Tibbon), Lila, justice10000, Sorra, Tsukuyo, Thrae, Obsidin, mewcc101, Munchie (used to be known as Rallen), Harz, and others. 'Turtwig A '- Darude- Sandstorm U V VGK - Also known as Briggston, Yatterwoman, Chuck Norris the Mudkip, and AltairFTW. She is an old, rarely-appearing character from the old days of PMU6 all the way into PMU7. Trying to be a good friend to Stella, JakeO, Stylo, and many other old guildmembers. As the old Guild Leader of'' the guild ''Dark Side of the Moon, she knows many things about the game. As a frequent visitor of the Skype, lover of various anime, and a severe addict of Pokemon, she is quite an odd one person to talk to, as conversations usually go either way. One can very rarely catch her sitting under a tree in Grassroot Town, sleeping (most likely AFK) to her heart's content. If you do happen to catch her, feel free to indulge in a fun conversation about why bacon is one of, if not the most, amazing substances on Earth. Seriously. Bacon- EAT IT! One of her favorite Pokemon is Garchomp, and she will (most likely) return once it becomes a part in the game. A quick note: She HATES IT when people mispell her name. It's the ultimate fit of rage, so be careful- anyone who wishes to do so. :3 'Vulli- ' Vulli is a carefree artist, currently exploring the PMU world as a skitty. W '''Waya - A fan of fire types. A somewhat quiet person. WOOWOWW ''' He joined PMU sometime around May 2009, and has been active/somewhat active within the community for 5+ years. He used to have a tendency for spontaneous, and at times, controversial behavior, so much so that he has been banned on two occassions (PMU6). However, he has mellowed as time progressed. He used to have a bit of an addiction for the game, mainly is the first two or three years but it has since waned, to the point in which he only drops by once in while. He is most known for using a Hippowdon as his main pokemon, and pretty much nothing else. That is probably due to the fact that he lacks knowledge in how to build a solid pokemon team and is generally too lazy to even train any of his other pokemon to a decent level. The only reason he he has an average levelled Hippowdon is probably due to the fact that he spams earthquake wherever he goes. He has been a member of Team Sacred for almost four years. If he's not on PMU (which is most of the time), he's most likely on Skype or doing something else non-productive. '''Whitewing PMU6: Prinplup Sparky Vector.png|Sparky, Wingeh's Jolteon. <3 Sparky_Spark.png|Sparky, Wingeh's Jolteon. <3 PMU7 (Currently): Whitewing (Often called "Wingeh" by her friends.) Currently a Pokemon Mystery Universe moderator. She joined Pokemon Mystery Universe around Thanksgiving, November 2009. She is somewhat addicted to PMU, is a member of Team Sacred, loves Jolteon, and you can often find her sitting in town or her house. Whitewing has many great friends, including, Giniqua, Char, Taiyo, Darko, Kiria, and all the members in her guild. Often "outgoing" on the internet, she is extremely shy in real life. In her free time, Whitewing loves to map her house or do all sorts of random stuff. On Chatangoose, she goes by the name Whitewingz. Wolfy: '''A long-time PMU resident who is usually more active during Summer and Winter breaks. She's been around the game since January '09 and has been on the staff team since April '09, which means she's pretty much stuck with PMU for life. She might be well known for her obsession with cheezburgers and her former guild, Team Rocket. wolfyswag_colour1_avatar.png|This is what Wolfy looks like IRL! flare_growltarist.png|Picture by Flare iceberg_wolfy.png|Picture by Def Leppard Nowadays, she mostly comes on PMU to do work, but you can still catch her poking around here and there if you're lucky, or if you happen to be around during a period of time where she's fairly active in-game. She is often associated with the pokemon Growlithe, and is mistaken as the opposite gender on a day-to-day basis. X woopahz.png| ._. hohoho.png| ._. teemo_the_wooper_by_karoi5-d4vrh07.png| ._. probrem.png| ._. wooper___deal_with_it_by_wupar-d31zx3e.jpg| ._. Hellyeah.png| ._. o-o.gif|._. Y '''Yatterman: A Developer for Pokemon Mystery Universe, Yatterman first joined PMU in early March 2009, he did not join the staff team until October 29th, 2009. Possible words that would best describe Yatterman would be: "Colour Blind", "Canadian", "Lore Fanatic", "Wooper", "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic", and "._." Some of Yatterman's main interestes when it comes to PMU include (But not limited to): Player Vs. Player, Boss Mechanics, Challenging Dungeons, Events (Player, Anual, and Staff hosted), and Lore. One of his most noteable contributions to PMU7 would be Crystal Ruins/Crystal Castle. Z Zappeh-''' I am very active player and have one level 100 which is a Meganium, oddly enough. I am very big fan of Electivire and Flygon. I love to help out new players as much as possible, and love to meet and greet many new people and have a lot of fun. I try to participate in as many events and help out so everyone has fun time. I date back to PMU6, which can be known as infamous, or a very memorable time. I had lots of friends then and now, and I'm hoping to make some more as time goes on. I also participate in weightlifting and football in real life, and I participate in the PMU Podcast, being a staff member of it as well. I like to be random as well, being as reasonable as possible of course, but I hope that one day I can meet and greet you and have fun. '''ZaratoX- Some of you might know me as Jesus, others might think I'm God, whatever man. I am a BIG Justin Bieber Fan! I also love barbie girls; UMAD if you think that's a joke. I randomly help new players and become BFF with them straight away. I once bought my BFF with a Moon Stone... his name was ali g. *If anyone tells you that they shot Roserade, they're lying. It was me. I am also the biggest nubpie on PMU, anyone who says I'm not is a liar. *I do not like Garchomp, it likes me. *I once slipped and poured coke all over my laptop whilst I was in HT, 87f. *I don't like travelling far to train, my fingers go on cooldown. Category:Social Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU 7 Category:Sprinko Category:PMU Age Category:Stone Age PMU Category:PMU 5 Category:MAGIKARPZ Category:Guide Category:PMU